Talisman
Talisman is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not use without permission. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Talisman is a TrickWing and one of Jinx's daughters. ---- Appearance Talisman is a grey-blue TrickWing with two different coloured eyes. The right is a piercing yellow and the left is a sharp purple. Her tail fades to the black at the end like most TrickWings. Talisman wears many necklaces, which are all her talismans. She created each one herself, and is said to have enchanted them in some sort, although this is not proven. Talisman's underbelly, wing membranes, and frills are a dark grey. Personality Rumors float around that Talisman is an animus. Animus? She laughs at this. Upon examination, with her fading black tail, it is quite obvious she is not an animus. Necromancer? Maybe. Talisman loves to be mysterious and play tricks on other dragons. Mean? She thinks not. It's in her nature, and she has no intention of changing how she behaves. Talisman loves to create potions, using her own venom. She adds chemicals that greatly spikes the hallucinogens in the venom, but not always in a turn for the better. The hallucinations are often dark, and can leave dragons with nightmares. This is often why dragons hesitate before purchasing any potions from this princess. Talisman also likes to sell, what else? Talismans. Whether they are good or bad is up for debate, though. The motto gives the message clear as day, whether you buy one of good luck or bad luck is a 50-50 chance. No refunds. Other than the odd quirks she has, Talisman can be quite the normal TrickWing princess. She tries to maintain the law, and help her mother if she can. Talisman was also born with her venom giving her constant illusions. Later in life, because of this, she enchanted a talisman she wears to lessen her illusions, and now wears it. It works completely. It's lessened her illusions, not stopping them completely. History Talisman hatched like any normal TrickWing heir. She was the...odd one, to say the least. She had her illusions that affected her, and she could also cause illusions. But, growing up with these illusions made her see a different side of life. She saw life as a game of chess. Death was the queen or king, depending on the dragon's gender. Enemies were the opposing players. Friends, acquaintances, allies, they were your pawns. The queen or king with you? They were your puppet. Talisman didn't believe in friends. Everything is survival of the fittest. She is, and will, follow that to the grave. She was one of the few heirs to survive a bloody childhood. She killed other sisters, and even brothers. Survival of the fittest, after all. And what fun is life without a little life-risking scare? Talisman saw a trader with talismans when she was four, and studied up. She found a love for creating and enchanting them, even without her being an animus. She studied up on magic, but only uses it for potions and talismans. Since then, the talisman on her neck went from one to about ten, and she still makes more. Her room is littered with magic books, potions, talisman material, and talismans. When one walks into her room, it is said to have a dark aura. Talisman has used smarts to stay alive, and not challenge her mother quite yet. She will sit, and wait, until the perfect opportunity presents itself, and then she'll strike. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters